


眼睛

by SuKate



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuKate/pseuds/SuKate
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	眼睛

1.

滴滴滴滴——

滴滴滴滴——

凌晨5点，山治枕头边的闹钟响了。

平日里他并不需要这种起床辅助工具，长久以来养成的生物钟再加上较浅的睡眠，一到五点就会自动醒来，可是这两天山治总觉得眼皮像灌了铅一样沉重，怎么也醒不过来。

山治眯着眼，伸手关了头顶闹钟的开关。

闹钟是在香波地的一家专卖小物件的饰品店买的，当时娜美为了凑够一定的金额参加一个打折活动，罕见地叫山治过来挑一个小物件用来凑数，他挑来挑去，最终选了这个蓝色的小海豚样式的闹钟。

山治支起身子，小心翼翼地把白色的小海豚压在枕头下面，以免上铺的绿藻头上下床的时候把闹钟晃到地上。

“等一下，白色的小海豚？？”山治盯着手里的闹钟有些发愣：“记错了吗？明明是我自己挑的蓝色...”

他坐直身子环顾了一下四周，桑尼号里的所有东西全都像褪了色一样，目光所及之处只剩下黑白灰三种颜色。

“啊，原来还在梦里啊...”山治皱了皱眉，穿好自己的衣服走出了房间。

山治站在洗漱台前，看着镜子中同样只有黑白灰三色的自己。

“靠，怎么还没醒过来。”忍不住地开始爆粗，山治狠狠地拧了一下自己的手臂，“再不起床就来不及给大家做早餐了。”

看着手臂上被拧过的地方出现一块暗灰色的凸起，山治猛然间意识到好像发生了什么可怕的事...

“首先可以排除刺激性光源照射产生的眼球病变。”乔巴把医用手电筒放在桌上，不安地摸了摸自己的头：“我暂时也查不出是什么原因导致的...”

“会不会是吃坏什么东西了？”

“不可能，我做的饭怎么可能有问题。”

“据说父母是亲兄妹的话，生下的孩子就会是全色盲哦。”罗宾一如既往地说着她的专属恐怖判断。

坐在乔巴对面的山治肉眼可见地抽搐了一下嘴角...

“哎呀没事，就凭着记忆我也能给大家做好饭的，而且下一个岛不是也快到了吗，等到了后我们去岛上再看看吧！”山治挠挠头，习惯性地冲着大家笑笑：“时间不早了，你们早饭也没有吃什么，我得赶紧去准备午饭了。”

“呃......土豆、西红柿、茄子、还有......”

“你都这样了还能分得清这些蔬菜么？”索隆靠在门框上，眉头紧皱地盯着冰箱门前取蔬菜的厨子，语气有些不耐烦。

“当然可以，就像你这绿色脑袋化成灰了我也认得出！”山治斜睨了一眼门口的黑色身影，端着蔬菜往水池走去。

“你去忙你的啊，像个柱子一样戳在这儿干嘛啊！”因为无法从颜色判断调味料的山治有些恼火，对着索隆说话的声音也提高了八度。

“我叫娜美过来做饭吧，你回......”

“不用！”厨子把头偏向一边，从上衣口袋里抽出一支烟叼在嘴里：“出去，不要打扰我。”

“我查到了！”乔巴拿着书一路小跑冲到正在吃饭的众人面前，“山治，你之前在处理鱼类的时候有没有被咬伤？”

“啊，好像是有一次，前天路飞他们钓上来的马鲛鱼，我洗的时候被它的牙齿把手划破过。”山治瞥了一眼左手无名指指尖上细微的伤口，继续说到：“我觉得就一个小伤口，所以也没想着找你来包扎...”

“娜美，我们到下一个岛大概还要几天？”乔巴仿佛没有听到山治的话，转头看向桌子另一侧的娜美。

“后天晚上就能到了，怎么了？”

“大家听我说，现在的问题很严重，我们必须尽快去岛上找一家可以做手术的医院。”

“手术！？”

“是的，山治需要手术治疗。因为马鲛鱼唾液中的毒素扩散的很快，如果不尽快手术，患者......会在一周后造成不可逆的失明。”

啪——

索隆不小心摔碎了一个餐盘。

2.

“为了抑制毒素扩散，我配了一些药，你每天一定要按时吃啊。哦还有，可能因为药物的副作用情绪会比较容易激动，容易暴躁，呃...我是说我有点担心你会更容易跟索隆吵架...”

“嗯好的，我知道了，我最近尽量避开他一点好了。”

然而，有时候你越不想让一件事发生，这件事就越容易发生。

在乔巴的严重警告下，船上的料理工作终于改成由娜美罗宾她们全权负责，然而山治却依然想在下午茶的时间为两位女士做甜点，结果被娜美从厨房丢了出来。

“你好好在房间里休息，不许乱跑。我看了下风向，运气好的话明天早上就到岛上了。”

“还有，不许偷偷跑进厨房做饭，我再这样我就找人把你捆起来。”

被训了一顿的山治只好悻悻地靠在围栏边抽烟，看着不远处倚在船帮呼呼大睡的索隆，突然一股无名之火涌上心头。

“靠，这药的副作用来的也太快了吧。”山治侧身走了两步，把抽剩下的烟屁股丢进了海里，转头往房间里走去。

无所事事的他将半个身子搭在床上，一条腿有一下没一下地晃来晃去，左手举着金色，哦不，白色的打火机重复着打开熄灭的动作。

“感觉好点了吗？”一个最不愿听见的声音在耳畔想起。

“乔巴不是说了必须做手术吗，现在能好什么。”山治把打火机放回口袋，侧过身子背对着索隆，心想：“该死，越是躲着你，你还越往我这里跑。”

“你是不是生气了？”索隆走到床边，盯着厨子头上的呆毛问道。

“没有。”

“不可能。”

“我说了没有就是没有啊混蛋！”

嘭！

索隆突然以直线被踢出男生房间。

又一声巨响——

山治狠狠地关上了门。

凌晨一点。

山治站在甲板上抽烟。

这已经是今晚他抽的第十一根烟了，抽剩的烟蒂随意丢弃在他的周围，烟灰随着海风一点点地吹进海水里。

他睡不着，甚至是一点困意都没有，过量的尼古丁竟然让自己格外的平静——

“明天乔巴知道了又要骂我了。”山治喃喃自语。

弥漫在空气里的烟味中突然夹杂了一股熟悉的钢铁的味道，山治不回头都知道是谁过来了。

“你不去锻炼了吗？”山治呼出一口烟，望着深灰色的海面。

“对不起。”

“不，是我的问题。”

“会好的。”

“什么？”

“你的眼睛，一定会好起来的。”索隆走上前，双手捧着山治的脸，“每当我看着你的眼睛的时候，我就觉得它像是大海，又像天空，更像一颗湛蓝的星球，虽然这颗星球暂时被乌云遮住了，但你要坚信，一定会有一场大风，吹走上面所有的云彩。”

山治略微惊讶地眨了眨眼，他没想到一向跟他吵吵闹闹的绿藻头，此刻尽能说出如此温柔的话。即便眼前的人只有灰白黑三种颜色，但他好像看到了火光，从对方眼底冒出的——带着希望的火光。

“我...”

话止于唇齿边，索隆用他的嘴堵住了自己的嘴。

“到啦到啦~”路飞坐在狮子头上面大喊：“娜美，我们快要到岛上啦！”

“知道啦。”娜美放下手中的海图，“看来比想象中还要快一些呢！”

某岛，不知名的医院内。

“真的没问题么？”乌索普紧张兮兮地在手术室窗口探头。

“白痴，别乱说话啊，有乔巴在，肯定没事啦！”娜美给了乌索普一拳。

“肯定没事的！我们的船医super厉害的！”

“等山治先生康复了，我们开个宴会吧，路飞先生。”

“好哦，开宴会！”

“好啦好啦别吵啦，医院里不让大声说话的，我们出去等吧。”

两小时后...

乔巴推着山治出来：“这次的手术很顺利，请大家放心吧，再休息大概半小时，视力就恢复正常了。”

“好耶，可以开宴会了！”

“别急啊笨蛋！”

坐在轮椅上的山治忽然吸了吸鼻子。

“怎么了？”乔巴低下头问道。

“绿藻头呢？”

“他在桑尼号上守船，没跟我们一起过来。”

“噢，这样啊。”山治摸了摸蒙在眼前的纱布，“路飞，能等我一下吗，一小时后我们去开宴会的地方找你们。”

“嗯，好！”

“那我先走了哦！”

“好的，注意安全啊乔巴！”索隆朝着船下的乔巴挥挥手。

“怎么，专程过来接我？”索隆俯身站在轮椅前，右手食指蜷曲，轻轻刮了一下山治的鼻梁。

“你知道我想干什么。”山治一把搂过索隆的后颈，动作却停止在二人鼻翼只差一指宽的距离，“这可是我专门让船长多留给我们的一小时，我可不想浪费。”

随着近距离呼出的热气，二人的脸也开始变得潮红，索隆眯了眯眼，嘴角微扬。

“好。”

“你们两个，说好的一个小时，怎么两个小时了才来！”

“娜美桑~对不起，都怪绿藻头又迷路了。”山治委屈地戳戳手指。

“好吧，不许有下次！”

“知道啦娜美桑！”

山治向前跨了两步，转身对着绿藻头做了个鬼脸。

“嘁。”索隆轻哼一声，对着前面这个黄头发的好色白痴翻了个白眼， 但弧度上弯的嘴角却出卖了自己——

他的白痴卷卷眉，再一次地，完完整整地回来了啊。


End file.
